


Can we just watch movies and make out?

by cityofrowaelin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, High School AU, Maybe - Freeform, Mor loves her gf, Rhys’ Mum and sister are alive, Sleepovers, Will this basically turn into Netflix and chill, accidental hand holding, marvel marathon, movie, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofrowaelin/pseuds/cityofrowaelin
Summary: After one pathetic attempt at a movie marathon, Rhys and Feyre decide to stock up on the caffeine for the next one, slowly making their way from the couch TV with Mor, to Rhys' bedroom TV without Mor. This becomes a regular thing. Everyone is noticing.All human





	1. Chapter One

Phone buzzing beside me on my bed at an alarming rate, I finally glanced down at it, seeing the dozens of message Mor had sent me. Most just repeatedly asked me what I was doing tonight, until she had just used my lack of answer as a ‘nothing’ and the demanded I would spend my lonely Friday night at hers. 

Suddenly my phone vibrates more ryhmatically, so I answered the incoming call from Mor.

“Hey.” I braced myself for the bubbly voice I knew would reply back. 

“Feyre! Finally. I have been texting you non-stop.” Overexaggeratiom must be her middle name. 

“Mor, we were FaceTiming less than half an hour ago.” 

“Yes but I was texting you for like 20 minutes.” 

“You sent the first text 5 minutes ago.”

“Felt like hours ago.” She huffed sharply. “Well, I’m coming to get pick you up in 10 minutes and I hope you’re hungry because I’m getting Chinese food.” 

I sighed, Mor had been craving Chinese food recently and I realised she could probably become a professional taster for it. “Okay, see you soon.” I hung up the call and shoved whatever pyjamas were on my floor into a bag along with other things I knew I would need. 

I left a notes for my sister and father about me sleeping at Mor’s, knowing it wasn’t likely they’d noticed anyway. 

As I clambered into the passagners seat of Mor’s car, parked outside, the all too familiar smell of Chinese food settled me. Grinning at Mor, I went to stick my hand in the bar that I knew had the chicken balls. She slapped my hand, scolding me as I would always unfairly take food when she was driving. 

The bag of food was bigger than usual, enough to feed 3 or 4 instead of just the 2 of us. “Mor, dont tell me you brought the entire menu.”

“Don’t be silly, Rhys will be hungry too.” 

I groaned. “Rhys?”

“Yeah, you know, tall, dark hair, you once told me he was insanely attractive, you fancied him-“ 

“Haha. Very funny.” She wasn’t lying though. 

“Sorry, maybe I just forgot that you still fancy him.”

Rolling my eyes, I ate the chicken ball I had sneaked out of the bag as we parked in her driveway. 

The air was warm, despite the settling darkness as we - well I hobbled inside, holding my bag and another filled with the food. 

I dumped it on the table and started grabbing plate, grimacing at the third I had to grab for Rhys. It want as if I hated him, just that Mor hadn’t been too far from the truth with my absolutely unrequited love thing. I had, in fact, always had a stupid crush on Rhys. Even while he was dating that awful bitch, Armantha, who ended up cheating on him. I still kind of liked him now, the way he always spoke my name and followed it with ‘darling’. I’d never heard him call Armathana that. 

It excited me and disappointed me when he said it, knowing he meant nothing by it but hoping he did. 

Him and Mor breezed into the room, Mor squealing in delight over the food, eyes glazing over. Rhys chuckled at her and then an arrogant smile swept over his face. I wanted to smack it off. 

“Feyre, darling.” He greeted. 

I ignored him and sat to down to eat, my stomach taking advantage of my vast appetite. 

We mainly ate in silence, the TV in the background, Mor occasionally laughing at her phone or talking about school, me and Rhys sharing a few quips. 

After we’d finished I decided to put on my pyjamas since Mor wanted to set up a movie for us to watch. I was surprised to note she had her pyjamas on underneath her coat but I probably would have thought it was a tracksuit if I hadn’t seen her sleep in them before. 

I hadn’t really noticed what sleeping clothes I’d picked up but now I wished I had. It was a pair of booty shorts and a jumper I had ‘borrowed, from Rhys a few months prior when we had gotten snow soacked through our clothes. I sometimes wore it to bed as I didn’t have any other use for it. It was so long that it hid my shorts, making it look like I was wearing nothing beneath it but it was warm and oversized. 

Shrugging to myself, I returned downstairs after grabbing a furry blanket from Mor’s bed. Mor had settled onto the sofa chair, leaving me and Rhys to sit on the sofa. When I walked past him, Rhys grinned at my attire. He tugged on my- or his jumper. “Planning to return this, Feyre, darling?” 

“No.” I replied bluntly, snatching the jumper, blushing as I noted his eyes wander to my exposed legs. I sat and used the blanket to cover me as Mor ranged about how she was really excited to watch the movie. 

However excited Mor had been, she had been more tired. 40 minutes into the film and she was fast asleep. Someway near the end of the film, I had scooted closer to Rhys, I could hear his breath over the TV and wondered what the heat of it would feel closer to my skin. It was also by this point that I realised my hand was clasped in his. I had no idea when that had happened, being so fixated on the movie for the most part. 

He seemed to notice as well, cocking an eyebrow, making heat spread over my cheeks. I untangled our hands, awkwardly avoiding his gaze. 

When the movie had finished, I wasn’t even close to tiring. 

“What do you want to watch now?” Rhys asked, kneeling in front of the TV. “We have Wonder Woman, The Fault in our-“ he stopped himself, placing that movie back where it came from. He obviously couldn’t deal with another romance. “Harry Potter, basically anything Marvel-“

“Can we have a Marvel marathon?” Excitement lacing my voice. 

After 3 movies, Rhys’ arm resting over my shoulder, my eyes started dropping, exhausted from my obsessive comments about Captain America, hearing Rhys’ deep laughter reverberating through me. I let me eyes fall shut for a second until I realised it had been longer than that and I drifted off, not really aware of where Rhys was, only knowing his heat was all around me.


	2. Chapter 2

A muffled giggle woke me up in the morning, suspiciously sounding like Mor. 

As I tried to move in my groggy state, I realised arms encircled my waist and I was leaning back into a warm chest. 

The light made me grimace as my eyes adjusted and I could smell eggs, bacon and coffee.

During the night, it seemed as if me and Rhys had entwined ourselves and fallen asleep, even if I had no recollection of how we ended up in that position. 

I heard a groan and I shifted, pulling away from Rhys, but his arms tightened. 

“Good Morning, lovebirds.” Mor’s chipper voice sounded way too amused to have found her cousin and best friend cuddling. 

I felt and heard a yawn from Rhys and he tried to pull me closer from where I had moved away. My cheeks flushed and I muttered Rhys’ name until I was sure he had reached consciousness. 

I yanked myself out of his grip, rolling onto the floor with a thud, now sweating in the jumper I had worn to sleep. 

Mor’s smile was teasing and I knew she would terrorise me over this later but she only laughed as I stormed out of the room, jokingly. 

“I’m making breakfast, Fey. Would you mind waking up your new boyfriend so he can eat some too?” She called up the stairs where I had disappeared. Colourful curses sounded back down to her and she giggled knowingly. 

One upstairs, I shed the stiflingly jumper just as I heard Rhys heavy steps up the stairs and his attempt to open the door to the bathroom I wasn’t in. Shit. I tried to yell at him not to walk in but he entered as I stood there in those tiny shorts and a bra. I usually wouldn’t have the bra on in the morning but I made an exception when sitting downstairs with my best friends male cousin. 

He opened the door and looked at me, eyes widening and he immediately back tracked, slamming he door shouting a quick apology. 

This time, I turned the lock to the door and had a quick shower, leaving my hair dry. 

I raced downstairs with the jeans I had been wearing yesteryday and a plain black tee that I had picked off Mor’s clean clothes like. It was too big for me and I didn’t doubt that it could be Rhys’. 

When Rhys walked in to the room and sat at the table with me and Mor, he smirked at me, leading me to blush. Again. How did he send all the blood rushing to my face so easily? 

I stuck my finger up at him. 

“So,” Mor started. “You two looked cosy earlier.”

“If by cosy, you mean I was held against my will and wanted nothing more than to be somewhere other than being suffocated by your cousin then yes. Very cosy.”

Rhys laughed at me. “I can assure you, Feyre, darling, you were the one who crawled into my lap last night.” He seemed to consider. “I think it was sometime between the First Aven-“

“I did not crawl into your lap.” I exclaimed, finally having found my voice. 

He didn’t say anything further but looked slightly smug with himself. 

Directing the conversation away, Mor asked: “Feyre, you are coming to the party tonight?” 

Shit. “Oh well, I don’t know.”

“Oh come on, it will be fun.”

“I thought Andromache was going with you?” I hoped anyway. 

“Yes but you never come.” 

“I came last time.” 

“For all of 10 minutes. It’s not as if you have any other plans.” 

She had me there. I looked at Rhys hopefully but not sure why he would be able to help me. He actually seemed to notice and said, “Feyre, you promised me that we would finish that movie marathon.” 

Thank you thank you thank you. 

Mor blinked. “You started a movie marathon without me?” 

“You were asleep by 10.” Rhys replied. 

“Hmm, I bet that you did more than just watch movies.” 

Rhys grinned and I shook my head. 

“Well, I’m still going to that party.” She shrugged. “But you are coming next time, Feyre.”

“Deal.” I smiled at her. “Anyway, I wouldn’t want to third wheel with you and Andromache.” 

Mor opended her mouth to protest but opted for a sigh. A grin then lit up her face. I knew how much she liked Andromache and they were so good with each other. 

For the next few hours it was just me and Mor, Rhys having left the house. We watched the rest of that movie that Mor had fallen asleep through and some TV. I then helped her get ready, but mainly just watched her work her magic on herself. 

By the time she was leaving, Rhys had returned home and offered to pick her up after the party. She declined, saying she was staying at Andromache’s. This caused both me and Rhys to raise our eyebrows. 

When she left she winked at the both of us and told us to ‘stay safe’. I choked. 

It was already dark as me and Rhys stood there, slightly awkward. I started to walk towards the living room but he stopped me. 

“Feyre, darling, the TV in my room is much better.” Rolling my eyes seemed to be something I did frequently especially around Rhys. 

He gathered up a bag and I followed him upstairs. His room was spacious, clean and orderly. Not really what I expected from a teenage boy. Hell, even mine was messier. 

I jumped onto his double bed and he grabbed a remote to turn on the TV. 

He joined me on the bed and I felt slightly awkward with the uncomfortable silence between us, sat on his bed. 

He tipped the contents of whatever was in the bag onto the bed, and I could see he’s brought energy drinks, caffe lattes and sweets. Just looking at it gave me a sugar rush. 

“Okay, we need to drink these through maybe the first movie so we don’t fall asleep.” He announced, turning off the light. 

Seemed easy enough. 

Halfway through the first movie and my bladder was bursting, already having drank two caffe matters and an energy drink. I excused myself and it was honestly the most relieving experiences ever. I decided to change into my pyjamas as well since the movie was paused. I stayed in the shirt I was wearing since it would be too hot in the morning with that jumper on and put my shorts on. 

After we’d finished two more movies I was restless, I couldn’t sit still in the bed and Rhys noticed my annoying fidgeting. 

“I can’t really concentrate on the movies here, Feyre, darling.” He purred. 

“And why is that?” My voice came out softer than I expected. 

“Well if could be that you’re moving about so much that it’s distracting me or it could be to do with the fact that you’re sat in my shirt with them tiny shorts on.” 

“I found this shirt in Mor’s room.” 

“My mum must have thought it was Mor’s and put it there, but I don’t mind that it made its way onto you.” 

I blushed. “Well if it’s distracting you so much, maybe we should do something else.” I had meant for it to sound totally innocent but it had come out somewhat sultry. 

“What did you have in mind?”

I shrugged. “You’re the distracted one.” I say as I see his eyes looking a my legs in the dark. 

“Okay, a thought for a thought. I’ll start.” He looked at my for my confirmation nod. “I’m thinking that you’re way too obsessed with Marvel.” 

I huff a laugh. “I think you’re way too obsessed with staring at my legs.” The reply left my mouth before I could even process it. It’s just he’d been staring at them whatever chance he had all night. 

His eyes darkened, though it could have just been the lack of lighting. “I think you’re right.” 

I had not expected that but I continued the quarrel. “ I think you’re too arrogant for your own good.” 

Him and that god damn eyebrow raised again. “I think you’re too beautiful for my own good as well.” 

That left me speechless as I started to lightly grin and I was glad that the darkness hid the stains of red on my cheeks. I looked at him suddenly feeling rather sleepy. All my sugar and caffeine energy had disappeared and it felt like the time had caught up to me as I read 4am on Rhys’ clock. 

I was already under Rhys’ covers so I just fell backwards into the mattress and once again drifted into sleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually expect updates cos I’m not gonna flake on this work!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet, so sorry for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense.

The morning greeted me, along with the citrus fragrance that was undeniably Rhysand. I felt his hands at my waist, head resting between my neck and shoulder. It caused me to sigh and I crept closer to his warmth, my sleepy haze transferring any sensible thoughts into the opposite. His chest emanated heat against my back and all I could think of was how I didn’t want to move from the position we were in. 

My eyes flickered shut again, too tired to comprehend the faint squeak of a door as only silence followed it. Maybe it was the unexpected quietness that followed the opening of the door or that I knew I wouldn’t be lucky enough to ignore whatever situation I was in, but I flickered my eyes open only to see Mor, her head shaking slightly in what appeared to be mock sternness, contrasting with the beam on her face. 

I groaned, realising that in the 2 consecutive days I had been at Mor’s house, I had managed to wake up in an ever so slightly compromising situation with Rhys on both of those days. I shifted to try and untangle myself from Rhys’ embrace only for his hold to tighten and he groaned, replicating the one I had also done. My eyes closed again, hoping that when I reopened them I would be in Mor’s bed or on the sofa alone. Instead, when I opened them, I found myself staring back into Mor’s smug face, a blush on my cheeks.  
Shaking the sleep from myself, I quickly bolted away from Rhys rolling my eyes at Mor as I followed her out the room, down the stairs.

“You and Rhys, this time in his bed… don’t even deny that you’re in love with him.” 

“We fell asleep watching movies, don’t get over-imaginative here.” Wow, I was surprised I had managed such a long word not even 5 minutes after waking up.  
“Fey, I’m sure you’re the one imagining things with him… inappropriate things.”

I scoffed. “You are disturbing.” I paused readying my reply as to change the subject. “How was the party then?”

She rolled her eyes at the subject change but her eagerness to share over rid her weird obsession about me and Rhys, that she’d been trying to bully me into for years. “Well, I went to Andromache’s last night…”

I raised my brows, giddiness at her happiness overcoming me. “And…”

She smirked, flipping her golden hair. “Explicit?”

I sighed. “Gross.”

Bliss was covered over her face, a pure happiness I rarely caught from her since she moved out of her parent’s house to live in her far more welcoming cousin’s house.  
Movement caught eye, and I turned, half hoping it would be Rhys’ mum or sister although I knew they’d be out of town for the next week or so. Rhys appeared beside me, handsomely ruffled, rumpled t-shirt and trackies. He smiled at me but I just rolled my eyes teasingly and sat down on the sofa. 

“Morning.” He said to his cousin and she sent him a still blissful smile. He turned to me. “It’s cold in here without you now, Feyre, darling.” My eyes rolled into my skull as I flipped him off, trying to ignore the lack of warmth I also felt without him at my back. 

“Want me to do you some food?” Mor offered. 

I shook my head slightly. “No thanks, I’m probably just going to go home, I have a piece to finish by Wednesday and my sisters will be wondering where I’ve been all weekend.” Probably not true since they barely acknowledged me half the time anyway. Occasionally Elain would breeze past my room while I was painting and praise my work or smile at me in the mornings but half the time she was too immersed in her own world, Nesta peering over my shoulder, always ready to comfort her and dismiss me.  
In all honestly, I was being kind of harsh about them, Nesta mostly, since she was always there for Elain and I was thankful I wouldn’t have to worry about her with Nesta always at her back, but it would just be nice to have a sister at my back now and again. Or my father, since he was always out of town ‘just doing business, but I promise I’ll be back before you know it.’ He’d been saying that since I was 9, but I still only saw him at the very most once a month, and I would be lucky to see him even when he was with us. The house always felt so lonely, even with my two sisters. 

Mor snapped me from my reverie. “Sure, I’ll drive you home in 10 if you want.” 

I merely nodded and went upstairs to quickly brush my teeth and throw my hair into a messy bun. I should have probably left Rhys’ jumper and the shirt of his I was wearing but I threw the jumper back into my bag and left the shirt on, knowing I would have a shower when I got home so there was no point in taking it off.

When I went back downstairs, Rhys got up from where he was sprawled on the sofa and grabbed a pair of car keys from the table, Mor nowhere in sight. “Um, where’s Mor, she said she’d take me home?” 

Rhys shrugged. “Think her girlfriend called her, so I said I’d drive you back.” Technically, Mor and Andromache weren't dating but basically were.

“Okay, I guess.” I suddenly felt awkward even after spending two nights watching movies with him and knowing him for almost half my life. 

He followed me out the door and I got into the car. The first few minutes were full of silence as I thought about the colours and mixing of my paints for my next art piece. Rhys spoke when we were about 5 minutes away from my house. “So, we still haven’t finished many of those movies.” 

I turned my head towards him, examining the shape of his jaw and his tanned skin, dark hair falling over his forehead, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. “We don’t have to.” Thinking of last night, I remembered our conversation, only just managing to not blush at the thought. 

“No.” He replied quickly. “I mean, we should.”

I agreed but let the matter fall, closing my eyes for the rest of the journey, trying to stop myself from falling into that stupid little crush I’d always had on Mor’s stupid older cousin. Well, it wasn’t as if he was that much older, only by a year, and he sat with us at lunch. Him, Cassian, and Azriel all in the year above me and Mor, Amren being in the year above the boys. 

When we arrived at my house I gave him a quick smile as I stepped from the car and thanked him. He looked like he wanted to say more, and truthfully so did I, even if I knew it would just mess with my head even more. So, instead, I shut the door, waving when I got to my house. Before I could close the door to the inside, I heard a shout from him. “You can keep the shirt, if you really want. Suits you.” A plain black shirt wasn’t really anything remarkable but I couldn’t help the slight fluttering in my stomach.

I grinned and looked at him, amused. Then gave him another wave before watching him drive away. 

\--------

The next day at school, I walked into my PE class, which wasn’t really a class that day because it was practical in the gym, most people turning around to stare at me. I was new to the class, since I hadn’t initially opted for it but decided to change into the class from advanced maths which I had learned that although I was average in maths beforehand I had no idea how I’d been accepted into it at a higher level. 

The class was mixed with the year’s above, meaning Az, Cas and Rhys would be in there. I searched for them walking to them when I saw their dark hairs. They’d been teasing Rhys about something and seemed shocked when I appeared beside him. Cassian patted me on the back. “You’re not in this class.”

“Well I am now, since my brain has been rejecting maths at any level above basic algebra.” 

I looked around for the teacher but saw him sat on a chair with a laptop perched on his lap, typing rapidly into the keyboard. Didn’t really look like he cared much what the class was doing. 

The boys then gestured to a volleyball court on the opposite end of the hall and we just walked away from the rest of the class as some of them stayed where they were in groups or went to some other activity set out, like table tennis or trampolining. 

I hadn’t played volleyball in a while, so I decided to go with Cas since I assumed he would be the best of the three, as he was the most athletic. Me and Cassian lost by a few on the first game, probably because of my awful first few shots over the net and every time I looked over at Rhys his gaze would flicker over to me and I would be distracted just enough to ruin my shot. 

We spent the entire double period playing volleyball and after I had changed back into my normal kit, I walked outside to find that Rhys had waited for me, since we could just go to break together. “Feyre, darling.” Rhys purred. “I was thinking, that if you aren’t doing anything on Friday, we could watch some more movies.” 

“If there isn’t a party for Mor to drag me to.” I didn’t mind parties that much unless Mor wandered off, leaving me slightly worried about what she could get herself into, although I knew she could handle anything, and also leaving me slightly out of it, surrounded by people who were mainly my peers but not necessarily my friends. 

“It’s a date.” Rhys winked as we walked over to our table, Amren and Mor chatting. 

“No, it’s not.” 

When we both sat, Amren cocked her head. “Heard you two have been sleeping with each other.” 

My face instantly heated at the implication from my friend but Rhys flashed a smile, his straight teeth showing. “No.” I replied at the same he said: “Feyre may have crawled into my bed once or twice.”

I shook my head in disdain as Cassian and Azriel plonked themselves into seats. “What’s everyone doing Friday?” Cassian asked. The others weren’t doing anything, but Rhys slipped in mine and his plans. “So, it’s a date?” Cassian chuckled. Why would it be a date? It was movies at someoone's house. Sounded more like a sleepover than anything. 

Azriel nudged him in agreement, Rhys grinning, Mor beaming and Amren looking like she knew something we didn’t. “It’s not a date.” I repeated. Why would it be a bloody date?


End file.
